Freeport
by Lil Red Writin' Hood
Summary: A one-shot based on In My Blood that covers Birds of Prey and The Hunted from Rorke's point of view. If you haven't read In My Blood you don't have to but obviously you'll be missing some information about certain characters (like Logan's name is now Charlie and Charlie is a girl) if you don't read that first. Rated M mostly for language and because of the fic it is based off of.


**A/N: Hey! It's been awhile but as promised here's a one-shot to tide you over while I work on the sequel. As before, I don't own COD: Ghosts or its characters etc. I do however claim responsibility for Charlie's snark and awkwardness, along with Ryder. As always, reviews are welcome.**

That's it then. They're here. I radio Vincente, tell him he needs to be ready, and then sit back to watch the show. They come up to the entrance and quickly fall back to cover as my men opens fire. Merrick's gonna have his hands full. Have to make this look convincing after all.

Do a quick count, there's five of 'em. Guess that means they all made it, not that I'm surprised, and Elias sent his boys. The older one - _David, Hesh, whatever the fuck he calls himself._ \- still looks just like him. Makes me want to bash his skull in. Maybe I will, later. Right now it's not part of the plan. That's Merrick. That's Keegan. That's that fucker, Ryder. _Disloyal little prick._ That one hanging back must be Elias' youngest. _What a fucking joke._ Ryder and his brother had blocked him from view in Caracas but I can see him plain as day now. It's pathetic. The kid's at least a full head shorter than the rest of them and scrawny to boot. I rack my brain, trying to remember how old the kid is, what the kid's name is - _Harley? Marley? Something like that._ \- and come up empty. All I remember is the kid's a good few years younger than his brother. Elias never talked much about his kids with the Ghosts; I only ever met the oldest that one time, never even met the kid. Paranoid bastard had always said that he kept us away to keep his kids safe yet here he was feeding them into the meat grinder. _The kid's gonna get torn to shreds._

Don't even have time to be pissed at Elias for that before I notice they're all falling back. I about scoff at that until I realize **why** they're all falling back as the kid takes a knee. Little shit found a fucking rocket launcher. Can't help but laugh as he fires the damn thing into the room the rest of them had been trying to clear before loading it up and firing it again. The kid drops it, takes up his assault rifle, and goes charging in. He finishes off the few survivors. The rest of the Ghosts follow behind but all of them stop short when they run into a barrage of Federation gunfire. A couple rockets are launched their way and everyone takes cover; Merrick's the first to drop and he drags the kid down with him. Doesn't let go until the kid nods. Occasionally one of them'll pop up to fire a couple rounds back, but far as I can tell they're going to dig in. Can't get a big enough window to do any real damage. Doesn't look like they'll be going anywhere anytime soon.

Keegan and "Hesh" - _Stupid fucking name._ \- double back. Trying to find another way through I guess. Merrick, Ryder, and the kid are still hanging around firing off shots at random intervals. Well, Merrick and Ryder are firing; the kid keeps inching forward. Peeks his head out from behind their cover and scans the area. _Dumb bastard's gonna get a bullet through his skull._ Ducks back and hits Ryder in the leg. I guess he's talking to him but since I can't see the little shit's face I only know that because of Ryder's responses. Whatever the kid's saying he's not happy about it and then Merrick's involved.

Little more talk then the kid shifts onto his feet. If the kid's stupid enough to stand up he deserves the bullet that's inevitably going to put him down. _Fucking idiot._ But he doesn't, least not right away. Kid takes off running, flying like a bat out of hell, as Ryder and Merrick pop up to give him some cover fire. Kid slides into cover across the way, bringing himself to a knee as he nears the stairs and opening fire straightaway. _Well I'll be damned. Maybe the kid's not as stupid as he looks.  
_  
Merrick's obviously the leader, but it's the kid that's charging ahead. Cuts down the soldiers that'd pinned them and the rest of the group comes running after him. Kid barely waits. And when they're all pinned at the next doorway the kid's smacking Ryder again and the two of them take off down the hall. They open fire from their new vantage point and press forward easily.

Ryder pulls the kid back when they reach the next courtyard and a hail of bullets greets them. Kid just shrugs him off and goes running out a different door before jumping a rail and taking cover. The other four are still taking shots from the doorway when the kid chucks a grenade. Before the smoke even clears they're pressing forward and the kid's already crossed the courtyard, taking shots and circling through the building before creeping up the stairs. My men are running to head them off, avenge their fallen brothers, and the kid knows it. He's stopped at the halfway point and lets a grenade cook off before tossing it up to them. Merrick comes charging up the stairs after him and unfortunately the kid stops him from running up on the explosion. _Damn shame, oh well. He'll get what's coming to him soon enough.  
_  
Merrick regards the kid with an odd look on his face, shakes his head without saying anything though. And soon as the grenade goes off they're moving again, Merrick and the kid in the lead with the others trailing behind. They post up on either side of the doorway as my men open fire and they attempt to return it. The kid checks his belt but comes away empty. Given what seems to be a fondness for explosives, I assume the little shit's looking for grenades. Since he's out he turns to Merrick and must be saying something again because Merrick's talking to him, a befuddled look on his face as he stops firing. The kid's off like a shot and Merrick's pissed, guess he didn't approve whatever dumbass stunt the kid's pulling. The rest of the Ghosts join Merrick and from the way they're all running their mouths they're probably all giving the kid shit. He just ignores them and dives into cover as my men try to take him down. They fail. **Miserably**. The rest of the Ghosts open fire, drawing their attention away from the kid, and the kid pops up and drops them so the rest of his squad can move forward. Together the clear the room and head for the elevator. Merrick and the kid get on first. The second they're on he turns on the kid, backing him into a corner and chewing his ass out while the others pile on. _Should be thanking the kid, Merrick. He's doing your job for you._ Kid doesn't let it rattle him though. Just says something in return that has Merrick turning to make some comment to the kid's brother. Junior says something in response and the kid just shoots him a dirty look.

They're making much better time than I thought they would and it's due, in no small part, to Elias' runt. He's a hell of a scrapper, little rough around the edges, but the kid's got talent, I'll give him that. Shame it's being wasted on this band of traitors. He should get them here soon though, so I stand and lean against my desk as they cut through the men on the roof.

They aren't even fazed. The only one up here that's really giving them any trouble is the lone gunman outside my office. The layout of the hall makes it hard for them to get at him. Doesn't keep the kid too long though. Merrick's saying something and shooting the kid a wary look. He responds by handing his rifle off to Merrick and ducking into the office beside them. The kid cuts through the office taking one of the keyboards with him. Can't help but laugh when the little bastard chucks it at the soldier's face and rushes him with his knife. I can hear the brief struggle and I watch out of the corner of my eye as Elias' kid finishes him off. He wipes the blade clean and sheathes it, just watching my guy bleed out, as Merrick and the rest come around the corner and join him. Merrick returns the kid's weapon.

"He's just past those doors."

Merrick's voice pulls my attention from the screens and to the door. I'm waiting with the ghost of a grin on my face when the door flies open. The kid walks straight in with Keegan. Meets my eyes with a hard look and a glare before the security monitors catch his eye and he turns his back on me. _Nervy little fuck._

"On the ground! Now!"

And there's Elias Junior, barking at me. Hell, Junior even **sounds** just like him. _Yeah, I'll definitely be caving in this son of a bitch's skull when I get the chance._ For now though I'll just smile, play nice. The grin's back on my face as I push off the desk and take a few steps toward Merrick, briefly watching the kid study the monitors as I do.

"You boys sure know how to make an entrance," I say as my gaze shifts to Merrick and I stop right in front of him.

"Shut up!"

Oh Merrick's pissed. _Must still be a little sore about Ajax._ That thought keeps the smile on my face even as Merrick drives his fist into it. Bastard knocks me to the floor but doesn't leave me there long. Hooks his hands into my vest and hauls me back to my feet and across the room before tossing me out the window with a roar. I hit the ground and hear him land behind me. Don't even have a chance to get up before I'm on my back and he's on me throwing punches. In the background I can hear glass crunching as the rest of them jump down to join us. Just when I'm starting to wonder how long he'll keep this up we both hear a voice and he stops cold.

"CAPTAIN!"

He turns toward the voice and I realize it's the kid speaking. Even muffled by the bandana covering his face, his voice is higher than I expected it to be. Kid must be even younger than I thought.

"What, kid?" Merrick asks, briefly looking at the kid as he hauls himself to his feet, planting a boot firmly in the middle of my chest to keep me pinned.

"What the hell are we doing here? Because I, for one, don't want to be here when his reinforcements show up."

It's a question, but the way the kid says it he's clearly telling Merrick to pull his head out of his ass. Can't believe the cojones on this runt and can't quite keep myself from gawking at him. The kid notices and shoots me another glare before turning back to Merrick and continuing his spiel.

"Way I see it we have three options: 1) You keep whaling on him 'til reinforcements show up and we all die, 2) We call it in, catch our ride out of here, and bring him back like we're supposed to, 3) We put a bullet in his brain, call it a day, and get the hell out of dodge. Personally, I vote for number 3."

 _Holy shit, this kid's a live wire. I think Elias' little brat is my favorite Ghost, and not just by default either._ I'd laugh at the difference between him and Elias if I didn't think Merrick would take it as an invitation to follow the kid's advice and put a bullet in my skull.

"CHARLIE!"

Keegan reprimanding the kid pulls my attention back to the group of Ghosts around me just as the kid shrugs his shoulders. _Charlie, huh? I'll have to remember that._ It's quiet for a minute and then Merrick starts giving orders.

"Hesh, call it in. Keegan, let's get this son of bitch up and out of here."

Junior's talking in the background and Ryder's walking over to Charlie as Keegan comes to help Merrick with me. It's obvious that the two of them are talking about something but it's not obvious what until they look over here. Keegan shakes his head, obviously disappointed with the kid about something, as he draws me up into a sitting position and they bind my hands. Ryder gives Keegan a wary look and Charlie just rolls his eyes. Kid must be a teenager because that's some typical teenage bullshit right there. Makes me laugh. That's cut short though when Keegan lands a solid blow to my gut before helping Merrick haul me to my feet.

"Slipped," is Keegan's soft reply to the venomous glare I shoot him once I'm standing.

 _Slipped my ass._ Can't decide if the hit was in retaliation for Ajax or punishment for my laughter, but it doesn't matter. Just serves to further fuel my rage against these bastards. I can just hear the tones of Ryder's voice as we start walking, but it's Charlie's grumbled response I'm actually able to make out, crystal clear, when I'm led by.

"Actually the point I was trying to make was that we should just shoot him and be done with it, but whatever."

Don't fight the booming laughter that comes in response to the kid's comment and gaze at the mouthy little shit as we wait for their ride. Charlie's something else. Kid needs a better mentor than Elias or the Ghosts can offer, but he'll be a hell of soldier. Hell, he's already a bootstrapper and a brawler. He just needs a little fine tuning is all. Boss's been hounding me for more Ghosts of his own and Charlie should do just fine. I notice the kid's staring back and his posture's ramrod straight now. Must've made him uneasy. Shoot the kid a grin, but he's turned back to Ryder.

"This is a **terrible** idea."

Ryder looks confused and the two of them are talking as the helicopter starts to set down.

"Hey, Merrick! A word?"

 _Wonder what the hell he wants._ Merrick seems to be thinking the same thing only the pissed off huff he gives says it annoys him more. He waves over Junior and I resist the urge to break Junior's fucking nose. Good thing too because I don't miss the way Charlie's grip tightens on his rifle, his finger twitching toward the trigger. Something tells me the kid won't hesitate to shoot my ass, regardless of his orders, if I step so much as a toe out of line. The kid's glaring at me something fierce, but behind that there's a sort of confusion like Charlie's seeing something that just doesn't add up. _I need to watch myself around him._

"You and Keegan get this bastard loaded up and ready to go."

"Yes sir."

Merrick walks over to Ryder and Charlie while Junior and Keegan throw me into the chopper. The three of them are still talking when I'm lifted into a seat and fastened in. Whatever they wanted Merrick doesn't look worried. Looks at ease. Hell, he's probably teasing the kid. Charlie on the other hand has hackles raised and whatever his response is I'm sure the tone is clipped. Not sure what Charlie had to say, but now the other two are tense, on alert. Merrick says something and the kid peeks over his shoulder, meeting my gaze with guarded eyes before turning back to his captain and responding. Nothing. Then Merrick sighs, says something, and starts walking back to the helicopter as the other two run back toward the window. Ryder runs up first, using the wall to give him the boost he needs to reach the ledge and pull himself up and back into the office. The kid's staring up there as Ryder does a quick walk through the room. Can't see that far in, but he probably glances at the monitors before deciding it's all clear, coming back to the window, and waving Charlie up.

The kid nods and quickly ditches the assault rifle he's been packing, setting it down before taking off at a run toward the wall, trying to follow Ryder's path into the office. No fucking way is that little shit going to make it up though. From the ground to the bottom of that window is at least, **at least** , two and a half times the kid's height. Somehow the little bastard does it though, could've done it even without Ryder grabbing the back of his vest and hauling him up. _Well, I'll be damned._ Don't fight the chuckle as I sit there in awe of the tenacious little shit.

"What the hell are you laughing at you piece of shit?"

 _Fucking Junior._ Sound of his voice makes me glare and grit my teeth.

"HESH!"

This time it's Merrick scolding one of Elias' brats for speaking out of turn. Junior goes silent and gives me a glare before looking away. Just as well. Don't have anything to say to the prick. Merrick doesn't stay long. Comes over and whispers something about Elias to Keegan before hopping back out. Can't hear what he's saying, but I can tell he's speaking into his comms. Probably talking to Elias. A few minutes later Ryder and Charlie are dropping out of the window again and walking over to Merrick, stopping only so the kid can grab his rifle. The three of them talk for a minute and the kid pulls out a small external drive. Merrick nods and the kid sticks it back into the breast pocket of his vest. _Shit. Wonder what the little bastard found._ I know it's nothing on LOKI but still. The less information they have the better.

Charlie hops in and tenses immediately, his body preparing for a fight. He lets out a breath and relaxes as he takes a second to look at the available seats before settling into the one directly across from me. Ryder takes a seat beside me and the kid spares him an appreciative glance before meeting my gaze as he buckles in. First chance I've had to really get a decent look at him. From what I can see he doesn't look a damn thing like Elias. Charlie's fairer, probably has the tufts of copper blond hair poking out from under his cap to thank for that. And the only thing he's got in common with his brother is the eyes. Pine green, both of them. Must get that from their mother.

Kid doesn't look away even as Merrick climbs in and settles in beside him, just sits there twisting some medallion he's untucked from his shirt. Once Merrick's settled we're off. Keegan and Ryder on either side of me, Merrick and Junior on either side of him. Kid still hasn't looked away. He's quiet but his eyes are sharp, little bastard's studying me. It brings a smile to my face. He knows something's up but he's not letting it ruffle him. It's admirable. His brother is tense as a virgin in a whorehouse, shooting angry, uneasy glances at me out of the corner of his eye, but the kid looks damn near relaxed watching me with something that falls somewhere between curiosity and suspicion. Surprisingly mature for someone as young as I'm thinking he is.

"How old are you kid?"

His hand closes on the medallion, he cocks his head to the side, and bunches his eyebrows in confusion, but doesn't answer. Or rather, Merrick doesn't give him a chance.

"Shut up Rorke. Leave the kid alone."

"Just makin' friendly conversation."

Oh that pisses him off and I'm well aware that no one buys it, not for a minute. They're all tense now, except for the kid and Merrick. Merrick's just angry.

"Bullshit! You're not going to get anything out of Charlie, you keep trying and I'll bash your fucking skull in."

I've got to laugh at that which just serves to piss him off more.

"You could try."

He's cursing, about ready to hop up and try beating the shit out of me when the kid clamps a hand down on his knee and gives him a hard, wordless stare. I'm struck again by how small Charlie is compared to the rest of them. His hands are puny, petite, fucking **delicate**. Looks like a damn child's trying to hold Merrick in place. It works though and he settles down before the kid releases his knee. Charlie gives Ryder a nod and turns his gaze back to me.

"23 in October."

My head snaps toward Ryder at his words and then I turn back toward the kid.

"Bullshit. There's no fucking way you're turning 23."

Kid just shrugs and I can feel the rest of them watching me.

"Why do you care?"

It's Keegan speaking now and his gaze is just as critical of me as the kid's.

"I don't. I know how old the rest of you are. Couldn't remember how old the kid is and I was just curious. That's all."

I'm nonchalant when I say it, but the look the kid gives me tells me he doesn't buy it. _Smart kid._ Find myself grinning at him again.

"Tell you what kid, you should wish for some fuckin' testosterone for your birthday," I tease.

"Hey!"

Junior's offended by it, but Charlie just gives a breathless laugh and shakes his head as he tucks the medallion back into his cammies.

"It's sad Merrick. I mean I get that you're shorthanded, especially after Ajax, but this is who you bring up? A prick and a sissy?"

"Shut the fuck up Rorke," Merrick warns.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Hesh!"

Not a peep out the kid though, not even when Merrick and Junior start bickering. At least their little spat is making for some decent in-flight entertainment. From what I can see of the kid's face I can tell he's grinning, though I doubt he's as amused by these two bitching each other out as I am. By the glint shining in his eyes his smile's probably manic. Hind starts to set down and the kid's unbuckled and up before we touch the ground. There's a blur of movement and I'm choking as my throat aches. Don't know how I missed it but the little shit hit me, not hard enough to do any real damage, but I still can't catch my breath until well after he's hopped out of the bird. Keegan and Merrick are grinning as they unbuckle me and haul me to my feet. I can just hear Charlie calling his father over the whir of the helo's blades. Ryder and Junior follow behind as I'm dragged out by Keegan and Merrick. Charlie's having some heated discussion with Elias as we go by, heading for a cargo plane. Whatever the kid has to say Elias is blowing off. He turns and starts to walk with us, leaving the kid standing there.

"HE WANTS US ALL DEAD, ELIAS!"

 _At least_ _ **someone's**_ _been paying attention_. May not be completely true anymore, but still. Nice of the kid to notice. I can see the tendons of Elias' jaw tense as he grits his teeth, the worried glances the rest of them exchange as he stops, turning back to the kid, and we continue on.

"Charlie! I'm ordering you to drop it and get your ass on that plane!"

Elias doesn't wait for a response, just turns, and rejoins us. Can hear the quick footfalls behind us when the kid finally decides to listen and hurries to catch up. Instead of joining us though the kid pushes his way past Elias and heads for the plane.

"Yes sir."

It's an acknowledgement of Elias' order, but with the tone Charlie may as well be saying 'fuck you.' _**Knew**_ _there was a reason I liked him._ When we get on the plane Charlie's nowhere to be found. Elias turns toward Hesh, but before he can say anything Ryder speaks up.

"I'll find Charlie."

Doesn't even give Elias a chance to respond before he wanders off. _That's weird.  
_  
"Hesh, go with him. Merrick, Keegan, chair."

Junior disappears as Merrick and Keegan shove me onto a metal folding chair. Cut the tie on my hands only to force them back and rebind them behind me. We're airborne and cruising before anyone speaks again.

"What's the Federation looking for in San Diego?" Elias questions, all business after all these years, "Tell me about the dig site."

The fact he thinks he could actually get me to talk makes me laugh.

"Oh Elias, you can't even control your own kid. How the hell do you expect to get any information from me?"

His nostrils flare and his jaw tightens. I know I've touched that same ol' nerve. Same ol' worry he's had since Kat died. That he's not enough for his kids, that he never will be. But he doesn't say anything, just nods to Merrick. Merrick hits me across the jaw and takes a step back just as the other three come wandering out from among the crates. _Perfect. Might as well stir the pot and raise some hell while I wait for my men to catch up._ I zero in on Charlie and flash a grin.

"You finished pitching a fit, Princess?"

Kid doesn't respond. Just strides forward and lays into me, nowhere **near** as delicate as he seems. There's a couple of hits across the face, an uppercut that damn near has me seeing stars, and a punch that knocks my jaw off the hinge with a nasty pop that has even Merrick cringing. _Well that backfired._

"Fuck," he whispers to Ryder, "Remind me to never piss off Charlie."

"If I ever have to remind you, it'll already be too late."

I might've laughed at that if I could. As it is I'm having a hard enough time keeping drool from running down my chin. Kid doesn't give up though. Digs his fingers into my face behind the dislocated side of my jaw and pulls forward, not hard but it's enough that I'm groaning in pain. Go to glare at the little shit only to meet his gaze and find him shooting daggers my way.

"Answer Elias."

It's a simple command, spoken in a soft hiss before the kid releases my jaw and straightens up to glare down at me. Go to give the kid a few choice words only to find I can't speak worth shit.

"Charlie," Elias says firmly with a nod in my direction once the kid looks to him.

Kid's hands are on my jaw again, forcing the damn thing back into place. It pops back and the kid steps back to join Elias while I work my jaw to make sure everything's back in working order.

"Tell me about the dig site," Elias says in the same fucking tone as before, all business.

I laugh. _Fucking bastard. Tried to kill me, left me for dead, and all I get is this shit.  
_  
"I'm not telling you a damn thing," I snap before sneering. "Even if I did, wouldn't make a difference. The only victor here-"

"Son of a bitch."

It's soft, but we all hear it and all eyes turn to Charlie. The kid's eyes are fixed on me but it's like he's staring past me, and I swear I can see a fucking lightbulb go off before the kid turns and rushes back into the crates. Everyone watches dumbfounded, but of course Merrick's the first to speak.

"What the hell was that?"

No one answers, but the kid comes rushing back and it looks like we're all about to find out.

"How far along is it?"

The kid's storming toward me and I can't help responding.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Charlie doesn't say anything, just stops suddenly a few feet away and pulls his pistol. Before any of them can react the kid levels it at me, aiming below the belt, and pulls the trigger. The shot rings out and while the rest of them react with a chorus of 'Charlie!' and 'What the fuck?!' I fight to even out my breathing as I eye the slug buried in the chair not more than an inch from my dick. If I were a lesser man I know I'd be sitting in a puddle of my own piss and spilling my secrets, but I'm not about to let this fucking **child** break me.

"The Federation's version of ODIN. How far along is it?" the kid questions as he closes the distance between us. "Obviously you've got the kinetic rods worked out or you wouldn't have let Ramos die."

 _Shit. Kid's_ _ **a lot**_ _smarter than I thought._ Try not to give anything away but Charlie obviously sees something.

"Answer me or the next round doesn't miss."

I've got no doubt that the bastard means it, but I'm not about to break for this little shit, even when I know they should all be dead within the hour. I'll be sure to repay the favor before I'm finished with him if the kid follows through on his threat though.

"Suck my fuckin' dick, you little shit."

The next hit blindsides me and I'm a little shocked to realize it's the fucking Brit that hit me, not Charlie.

"Watch your bloody mouth, Rorke."

Oh but he's pissed. Definitely sore about what I said to the kid.

"What, Ryder? You his fucking boyfriend?"

Ryder doesn't say anything, but I don't miss the way his eyes involuntarily flit to Charlie. _That's a surprise._ If I'd had to guess which Ghost swung that way I would've thought Keegan or Kick before him. I'm going to have a field day with this and Charlie realizes it. The kid knows he's lost any sort of control he had and holsters his pistol. Don't even get to press them on it though because Elias is trying to maintain some semblance of order.

"That's enough! What did they do to you?" he says, some hint of emotion finally breaking through; if I didn't know better I'd say it almost sounded like anguish.

"Same thing you did. They set me free."

Charlie apparently doesn't appreciate my tone because he makes sure to get one more hit in, snapping my face to the side.

"You taught me a long time ago - Ghosts don't break. Now I'm gonna ask you one more time..."

* * *

 _"I can't Gabe. I've got to protect them! What if someone gets caught, huh? What if they break? What happens to my kids then? No, it's better this way. The less everyone knows, the safer David and Charlie are."_

 _I laugh, clap him on the back._

 _"Would you relax, Elias? Don't you know? Ghosts don't break."_

* * *

 _I was a fool. A fool to think I'd never break. A fool to think these bastards would always have my six._

"Everyone breaks Elias!" I shout before taunting, "Why don't you ask your buddy Ajax... well... if he were still with us."

That did it. Elias is pissed. Ajax is definitely still a sore spot for the Ghosts. Have to have a laugh at that as Elias shoves Junior out of his way and heads for the back of the plane.

"Grab his chair!"

He doesn't bother directing the order. Doesn't need to because his two brats respond immediately, doing as they're told. Junior's careful to watch the ground, but Charlie's got no qualms about meeting my stare with a cool, detached one of his own. _Yeah. He's_ _ **definitely**_ _my favorite.  
_  
"Bring that bastard over here!"

They're dragging me back when I hear the mechanical hum of the cargo door opening and any loose papers go flying. _Bullshit._

"So this is how it ends, Elias?! You going to throw me out of this plane?" I ask, trying to watch him over my shoulder.

"You're going to tell me all about that dig site in San Diego," he says, steel in his eyes, but I know it's a bluff; he won't do it, not after raising such a fuss with Charlie about keeping me alive.

"What, you going to drop me Lieutenant? Again?"

"Answer me Rorke!" Elias shouts, that same ol' temper flaring.

"You really think you're going to break me Elias? Bring it on! Come on! Here I am!" I dare.

"Charlie! Bring him to me!"

 _Ha. This shrimp?_ _ **Right**_ _._ Kid doesn't miss a beat though. Grabs me by my vest and uses his bodyweight to heave me to my feet and shove me towards his father. _I've gotta stop underestimating this kid._ Sure the kid's not physically imposing like the rest of them are to most people, but I'm starting to realize he's figured out ways around that. _The brains, balls, and ingenuity don't hurt either._ Elias grabs me and throws me to the floor. Kneels beside me, leaning over me as Charlie stands to the side watching dispassionately with a hand on the pistol at his hip. Kid's practically daring me to give him a reason to shoot me.

"It's over Rorke. We beat you!" Elias says, adamant and ignorant.

I hear the drone of Federation aircraft and just laugh.

"You haven't beaten me Elias... You've just made my job a hell of a lot easier!"

The Federation plane I've been waiting on breaks through the clouds, popping up behind us. I break my wrist restraint as Elias rears up and backs away from the cargo door. Charlie pulls his pistol and starts firing out the back.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU!"

The kid's pissed, the old man's panicking. _This is working out even better than I'd hoped._

"Back! Get back! BACK!"

Elias is hurrying away, telling the kid to do the same but he's not listening. Stubborn bastard has his feet planted and keeps firing. I feel the plane rumble as the hooks latch on and grab the hinge of the door to keep from falling with the rest of them. The Federation plane pulls up and the Ghosts' drops, tearing apart from the stress as they all fall away with the cargo. Everyone but the kid who just manages to grab onto a divider at the end of this section. He's trying to hoist himself up. Once the plane's more or less steadied I relinquish my hold on the hinge and drop down to the ledge Charlie's clinging to. The kid freezes in his efforts, halfway up, and just looks warily up at me. Probably wondering why I haven't kicked him loose or tried to kill him. _Wonder why he didn't just let go._ We're alone, save for my men rappelling in, so now's as good a time as any. I bend down just enough for the kid to hear me.

"Hey, if you make it out of this, kid, come find me! There's always room for one more!" I say and truth be told I wouldn't mind the company.

In the short time I've been around him the bastard's grown on me. And the kid's already a damn good soldier. I'd have a lot of raw talent to work with, to shape, and the kid would be better off for joining the Federation. The surprise in Charlie's eyes tells me that's about the last thing he expected to hear and that just makes me smile a bit wider. I'm just starting to hook up to Vincente's line when I hear the kid again.

"Rorke!"

I look down and meet the kid's gaze before he lifts a hand to me and looks down ruefully. _**Knew**_ _the kid was smart._ Unhook myself and kneel down to grasp his hand. I'm pulling him up when his other hand slips and drops to his side. He brings it back up to help hoist himself up. Or so I thought. The sharp burn when Charlie buries a knife in my back and pulls himself up close enough to speak tells a different story though.

"I'd rather die."

 _Fucking **brat**!_ I let out a roar and take a swing at the kid, catching him in the jaw even as he tries to fall away. He goes spinning through the air and I watch, clutching my shoulder, as he scrambles to find the ripcord for his chute. Finds it and pulls, releasing his chute just as he smashes into a chunk of fuselage. Good thing too because the bastard goes limp after the hit and there's not a doubt in my mind he's out cold if the hit didn't kill him. I'm up and hooked to Vincente's line soon after.

"Get me out of here."

"Yes sir."

"I want men on the ground ASAP. I'll be joining them."

There's minimal chatter and a short while later I'm rearmed and we're on the ground. Tell the men to spread out and search for survivors while I take Vincente and a few others with me, heading for the area where we saw Charlie go down. Part of me's pissed at him, but another part can't help but respect him for it. It was a ballsy move. I'll definitely beat his ass, but I don't think I'll have him killed for it. Find his chute but we didn't get there soon enough because he's gone. _At least the little bastard survived the fall._ Notice the vest tangled in the line and remember the external drive. Have one of my men bring it down and of course the drive's gone. **Of course** the little bastard would remember to grab that before cutting free. I've still got the knife he stabbed me with. Find myself wondering how many the kid carries as we wander through the jungle looking for him. We split up. I take a couple of men with me, Vincente takes a couple with him and we part ways to search our respective zones. Nothing in mine. No Ghosts, no sign of any Ghosts. No Charlie. So we head to the rally point and wait. Between the humidity and my blood my damn shirt's plastered to my skin. It's itchy as hell and I want to get the fuck out of the damn thing. _What the hell's taking them so long?_ I idly drum my fingers against my pistol as we wait. _If those dipshits managed to get themselves killed I'm going to be_ _ **pissed**_ _._ Still nothing. A few more minutes of waiting and they finally show up.

"Anything?"

"Nada."

Every man still alive and absolutely nothing to show for their efforts. No sign of him. _He's a fucking child. He's_ _ **probably**_ _fucking injured. How hard could it_ _ **possibly**_ _be?!_ Don't bother containing my frustration and let it out in a roar that has my men quaking in their boots. They're fucking pussies, but I'll have to leave this to them. I have to get patched up. Got more important places to be.

"Spread out. Find them! The youngest is to be taken alive. Do you understand? I want that bastard alive!"

They nod frantically and scatter. I watch after them a moment. If they come back empty handed heads are gonna roll for this and mine sure as shit won't be one of them.


End file.
